Her First Word
by Abboz
Summary: Whilst Jackie pops to the corner shop, Pete enjoys some time alone with his daughter, happily chatting away to her to encourage her to say her first word. When his wife returns, pointing out that she should be there to hear her first word, he continues to interact with the infant as they talk. Unsurprisingly Rose knows exactly when and what her first word should be, and her second.


Her First Word

Pete peered down at his daughter, holding one of Rose's hands within his own as he stroked her cheek with the other. "Go on, Rose, can you say my name? Can you say 'Daddy'?" He smiled as she just stared up at him with wide eyes. "I know you can, you're as smart as you are beautiful. Yes you are, and I bet you could say 'Daddy' if you wanted." He looked away from her as he heard the front door shut, his wife turning towards him to walk further into the flat.

"Do you mind not trying to get her to say her first word when I'm not here?"

He laughed. "Hi, love."

"I mean honestly, I was only gone ten minutes." Jackie walked through the living room and into the kitchen, putting her shopping bag on the counter as she began to put the few items away. "I thought you were working anyway."

"I was, and now I'm waiting for a delivery, so I thought I'd get her ready to say her first word for when you came back."

She leant on the counter to peer at him through the hatch, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Right."

"I'm expecting a call too. Multitasking."

"Of course." She shook her head with a laugh, placing the milk in the fridge and walked through to sit on the sofa, watching them both.

"Besides, you wanted me to come and play with you, didn't you, Rose?" He held the infant's gaze, nodding slightly to get her to nod back but she reached up to grab his nose instead.

"I'm not sure you can really count that as a yes." She smiled.

"No, I think that's a yes. Yeah?" He grinned at their daughter. "Definitely a yes. Can't disappoint her."

"Oh you're absolutely ridiculous!" She smiled as he carefully took Rose's hand away from his face, letting her fingers curl around his as he looked up at his wife. "I don't mind as long as you're not playing with her _all_ the time when you should be working. We've gotta pay for this place and I can't do that all on my own. Just don't go getting her to say her first word when I'm not here to hear it, okay?"

He peered back down at Rose. "Do you hear that, sweetheart? Mummy says you've gotta make sure she's here when you say your first word. I'll never hear the end of it otherwise. And we wouldn't want her getting upset that she missed it. Can you do that for her?" He nodded slightly until she copied him. "Good girl." He lifted his gaze to Jackie. "I am working, I promise, I was serious about the delivery. There's no market today so I'm handling the other sides of the business. I've checked the accounts, the pricing's sorted, just need the stock."

"Well you'd better be. As much as you want to you can't play with her _all _the time, can you?"

"I can try." He beamed.

"Da…" The both turned their heads towards Rose, Jackie getting up and taking the few steps across to him, leaning into his side. They watched her intently for a second until Pete leant a little closer, tenderly stroking her fingers. "Da-ddy."

Jackie grinned. "Well done, Rose."

"See? I knew you could do it. You're so clever." He beamed, leaning down to scoop her into his arms. "Can you do it again?" He supported her so she was upright and could look at them both. "Go on, say it again, Rose."

Jackie nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, sweetheart."

One hand resting against her dad's shoulder, the child slowly reached out towards her mother, flexing her fingers. "Mu-mmy."

"Oh, Rose." She beamed again, her smile only widening as their daughter's hand settled on the tip of her nose. "I love you." She leant closer to Pete so she could reach to kiss Rose's forehead.

He grinned, looking up from their baby to Jackie, the odd tear was beginning to escape but she was grinning at the child, deliberately holding her gaze. "_Both_."

She nodded. "Yeah. Go on, Rose, say them again."


End file.
